The contract will advance the development of lead candidate drugs or biological products that increase survival primarily by mitigating and/or treating radiation-induced thrombocytopenia, conduct translational research and development, and provide additional information and data that support submission of an Investigational New Drug (IND) application and eventual FDA approval or licensure. The contract has a well-defined product development path for a lead medical countermeasure that includes IND-enabling studies to be performed under the contract.